


【凯源·民国paro】Shadows.

by Nalakuvara_Tang



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 军火商, 凯源 - Freeform, 原创角色 - Freeform, 民国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalakuvara_Tang/pseuds/Nalakuvara_Tang
Summary: “王俊凯可以站在光里，王源不行。王源只能做他的影子。”——Shadows.身为军火商的王家小少爷王俊凯，和他最得力的助手兼情人王源。
Relationships: 王俊凯&王源
Kudos: 5





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 秋萍是原创角色，和凯源没有情感纠葛，会用来推进度。  
> 除过楔子，或许以后再不会用他的视角，都是第三人称写凯源。  
> *没有易烊千玺。

“王俊凯可以站在光里，王源不行。王源只能做他的影子。”  
  
——Shadows.  


二十世纪初的上海动荡不安，新世纪和旧社会的一切都在这里有完美的缩影。长衫和西装并行，有人喝着咖啡佐凯司令精美蛋糕，有人品着茶端详他的博古架，有的人则终日为生存淌着血淌着汗。  
  
这样的上海是危险的，但不得不说，也是迷人的。  
  
我是今年刚入的圣约翰，上海本地人，十六岁。秋家在上海算不了上层社会，但也称得上是中上，据说曾经有个状元还是将军的祖宗。我觉得父亲他们翻这些老黄历实在是不应当，阿拉总是要往前看的呀。  
  
忘记讲了，我叫秋萍。萍是浮萍的萍，父亲讲君子之交淡如水，如山上飘流的云，水里漂浮的萍，不可纠纠缠缠。这是君子的名字，每次我都要给圣约翰里的同学讲，真是……是他们太没水平！  
  
我在圣约翰读的医科，学业繁重。好在我这颗脑袋瓜还算聪明，课余也有精力勤工俭学。母亲嫌我劳碌眼界短，说咱们秋家虽然比不上什么王家这样的名门望族，总也不至于饿着自家唯一一个孩子，哪里要至于去给别人打工啦？父亲倒是挺赞成，说男孩子总不能没个风吹雨打的，家境用不着我多学些什么，但是阅历总该有的。  
  
母亲说到王家，这让我想起王家的小少爷，他是我中学时期的校友，比我高了几届，等我读完前几年初级的知识，他早已经毕业，甚至从大学里争取到机会，坐渡轮去国外进修了。一周前中学的校友聚会上同学们还谈起他，说就在这几天，他就该回上海了。  
  
我蛮崇拜他的，这也不难理解。从家世而言，这个圈子里的大多以他为首。只不过秋家式微，我从来没玩到他面前去过，换个角度讲，秋家和王家不会有利益冲突，我和他之间干净纯粹，我也是很纯粹地在欣赏他。从学术上讲，我和我的校友们都很羡慕去海外念书的人。前几年有个学长偷渡去了莫斯科，我们不知道他现状如何，当时却十分赞叹他的勇气。  
  
更何况王家的小少爷长相俊俏，对长得好看的人，无论男女，总归是有些偏袒的。  
  
得知他要回来之后，我便十分期待能在名门这边的聚会上看见他，可没想到，这样的聚会开了三五次，一次也没见着他。  
  
但我确实遇见他了。  
  
不是在名门望族的聚会上，是在我打工的场合下。  
  
我可能是那场聚会的一个纰漏，我也确实是补位，当我拎着酒站在大厅的时候就觉得气氛凝重。它不像名门聚会时表面的气氛活络之下的暗潮汹涌，它的气氛从表面就凝固着，流淌很缓慢。可偏偏在这样的场合下，我看见了王家的小少爷。  
  
他穿着浅色条纹的三件套，交叠翘着的脚上浅棕色软皮鞋。他比我多年前见他的时候瘦削，下颌线棱角分明，脸上架着个金丝眼镜，透过镜片我看见他眼神淡漠冷峻。  
  
他手边的桌上放着一把枪。  
  
我端着盘子愣在原地，手里的点心差点没掉下去。强作镇定把它们摆好，与此同时听见他们在谈交易价格，言语间毫无遮掩。  
  
这里大概是他们的常驻据点，毕竟连我这个陌生人在一边都还能大谈特谈。  
  
与此同时我也知道了他的身份——王家少家主，新接替上任的军火商。我的脑子快了一步地想，怪不得最近没有去参加聚会，大概这个位子的交接，并不怎么顺利。


	2. 章一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有人问对方要不要回房间里去，好像都觉得已经等不及这几步，又或者，正需要这么一场刺激的性爱。
> 
> 他只是撩开王俊凯长衫的下摆，跪在他分开的双腿间，用牙齿叼着外裤褪下一点，隔着内裤吮舔上王俊凯已然勃起的性器，用舌头和唾液描摹出形状，隔着布料轻吮龟头。  
>    
> 就像他们以前经常做的那样。

王俊凯刚回上海不久，无论是刚接下军火卖卖这个油水颇多的差事，还是他先前不惜动用自己王家嫡系独子的身份力挺王源做了“锋”的当家，都不是他刚刚二十一岁的年纪可以平息异议的。  
  
军火卖卖这桩事，不单是王家内部各位急着要见老爷子——开始是每天，后来也最多间隔不过一周——一簇一簇的人，都在“为了王家着想”，恳请老爷子“三思”。王家的人明里暗里对王俊凯的手段不少，原本的买家看顶替之前的新来的是个年轻人，也总想着要砍砍价。内外交困，王俊凯处理起来倒看着滴水不漏，该强势强势该退步退步，每每私下里也经常去揉紧皱的眉心。  
  
王源的现状也不好过。  
  
“锋”是王家所属的一个黑社会帮派，用来做他们明面上不好下手的事情。里面的倾轧便不比他们主家讲面子、讲文明，怎么下作怎么来。里面谁不是血路上杀出来的？凭什么要服一个半路上道的小毛孩子？  
  
王源比王俊凯还小了一岁多，此外，他也不像王俊凯是嫡系的独子，他是王家捡来的野种，他的背后只有王俊凯。  
  
王家的人一个个都精明，算准了给王源和王俊凯是一条船上的，给王俊凯下绊子的同时也给王源施压，对付起王源他们和“锋”的那些人有的一拼。对王俊凯他们还会试探着、算计着，总会给自己留条后路。对王源呢，什么手段都往外使。王俊凯自然看得出他们对自己的不满，他们对王源也没留着劲。甚至于，只要和他们各自在“锋”里的人手知会一声，那些人就敢在“锋”的公堂上驳他王源的面子。  
  
面子。王源确实是有些面子的。  
  
他不比王俊凯有后台，全仰仗他一身韧劲狠劲。他那张脸看着精致，五官线条也柔和极了，身子板和那些帮众比甚至算得上娇小。“锋”的几个堂主在他第一次去公堂祭拜的时候便堂而皇之地骂，说他是王俊凯的姘头，是他胯下雌伏、放去咬人的狗。  
  
王源勾勾嘴角笑——他笑起来也漂亮，一双眼像封着桃花的琉璃——随后一刀砍进叫嚣得最凶的那个堂主的肩头，捏着他的脖子把他的脸按进散着余热甚至能用来烤叫花鸡的炉灰里。  
  
自此王源又有了个称号：王俊凯的刀。  
  
王源这些年该有的手段绝不手软，笑面虎一个，年纪轻轻也笼络了些人心。只是那些堂主大多气傲，或者背后有主家的人指使着，依旧见缝插针地使坏，想将他拽下马。  
  
两人都各有各的难处，以至于从王俊凯回上海开始，高压不断，两人竟还没来得及见上一面。  


  
王俊凯谈拢了秋萍在的那场交易，算是新接手生意给的福利，降了百分之三的价，总算是在可接受范围内。他收好自己用来威慑和防身用的手枪，松口气坐车回王家老宅。  
  
王家老宅只住着嫡系子孙，此外年节时旁系会来参加家庭聚会，此外也是和当下的家主混个脸熟，希望能被看上天赋能力，被分配个什么好差事。除过嫡系，直系三代以内是主家，以外是外家。虽然王俊凯是嫡系独子，但主家人也不少，大都觊觎着他眼下军火商的位置。  
  
王源在主家也有一间房，无他，因为他是王俊凯捡回去的。只是他平时都在帮里，就近找地方住着，很少回来。如今王俊凯回来，他寻着机会，总得要回来才是。  
  
言回王俊凯，他回国后便忙于事务交接和应付明枪暗箭，到今日谈了个还算可以的交易价格，这才算真正下了一步棋。回到老宅同几个长辈打过招呼，就进自己房间将一身西装换成舒适些的长衫。青灰的长衫垂在脚面，胸口处用银线绣着丛竹子。他脸上的金丝眼镜没取，依旧架在鼻子上。  
  
王俊凯没叫管家女佣，自己去沏了壶茶。手枪换成更小巧些的藏进袖子里，在院子里的躺椅上闭着眼睛晒太阳。  
  
王源进来的时候王俊凯眼皮动了动，应该是听见了声响，奈何前段时间太累，这会儿竟也没能成功醒过来。直到王源走去他面前，弯身看夕阳在他脸上斜斜打出的柔光。大抵是因为被盯着久了，王俊凯皱着眉睁开眼睛。  
  
甫一睁开眼便看见身边的王源，这便放下心来，一双眼半睁半闭，伸手去揽王源的腰。  
  
王源穿着一身黑色的西装，被这么一搂，质量不错的布料便被勒出褶皱。他原本平时不会穿这么正式的衣服，麻烦、紧绷，打架不方便，只是今天要来见王俊凯，多年没见，总想着要正式些才是。  
  
王俊凯一只骨节分明的手就从他衣摆探了进去，拢上他腰侧，指腹不疾不徐地摩挲。王源不像他那般在西装外套里还穿着件马甲，他的手探进去就是布料柔和的衬衣，方便极了。  
  
这一点肌肤相贴就像是一簇火骤然点亮，多年未曾触碰过的躯壳也跟着被点燃。王源任着他摸，俯下身去撑在躺椅上，把他圈在了臂弯间，低头吻他。  
  
开始带着一点小心，在触碰和磨蹭中试探着，缓缓吮住唇瓣，用舌头濡湿、用牙齿轻咬，呼吸也渐渐变得急促。这个吻刚刚结束，王源抬眼看了看王俊凯，脱了自己的西装外套扔在一边的石桌上，又把衬衫纽扣一颗颗解开，抽出下摆。  
  
王俊凯心领神会。老实说，他也因为刚刚的吻情动，性器勃起，将青灰的长衫撑起一块。王俊凯抬手扶正刚刚被弄得有些歪的眼镜，在王源解纽扣的时候伸手挑开了他皮带搭扣，抽出来放在一边他的西服上，随后将他外裤内裤通通褪在了腿根。  
  
没有人问对方要不要回房间里去，好像都觉得已经等不及这几步，又或者，正需要这么一场刺激的性爱。  
  
卡在腿根处的裤子让王源有些难受，它限制着他的动作，内裤边也压着他半勃的性器。但他并不在乎那么多，只是撩开王俊凯长衫的下摆，跪在他分开的双腿间，用牙齿叼着外裤褪下一点，隔着内裤吮舔上王俊凯已然勃起的性器，用舌头和唾液描摹出形状，隔着布料轻吮龟头。  
  
就像他们以前经常做的那样。  
  
王俊凯一直很享受王源替他口交，这会儿也只是将手抚上他的头发，放松了身心任着他舔，不时配合地从鼻腔发出几声轻哼。这也很大程度上让王源兴奋，他已经褪下了王俊凯的内裤，把他的性器含进了嘴里。  
  
久违的腥膻味充斥了他的口腔和鼻腔，他努力收着牙齿，用舌头垫着吮吸吞吐，王俊凯搭在躺椅扶手上的那只手不免微微攥拳，呼吸比刚刚更加急促，在王源的舌尖舔过马眼的时候忍不住泄出呻吟。  
  
王源的性器也硬得发痛，在他为王俊凯做了几个深喉以后起身，大大方方踩掉一双鞋，将腿上碍事的裤子脱掉。只是袜子还在脚上，衬衣也穿在身上——一颗扣子也没扣。  
  
王俊凯再次搂上了王源的腰，王源骑跨在他胯间，有些费力地用后穴去吞那个已经被他自己的唾液打湿的肉棒，穴口紧紧箍住龟头，努力放松了往下坐。  
  
王俊凯在他乳尖上的一吻换来一声轻喘，这时他的嘴没被他的屌堵着，他这才有机会问他：“这样不会受伤吗？”  
  
王源喘着气，一边小幅度用后穴套弄王俊凯的性器，一边抬手摘下了他的金丝眼镜，和他自己的西装放在一起。王源身上出了层薄汗，黏黏腻腻的，偏偏充满了荷尔蒙，引得王俊凯为他心动、为他情动。  
  
没了眼镜的阻隔，王俊凯肆意在他身上留着印子，听着他压下呻吟回他：“处理完……事务之后，就……就自己处理过了。”  
  
王俊凯搂紧了怀里的人，齿尖轻蹭过他一侧乳晕，继而将整个乳晕连同周围极有弹性的乳肉都含进嘴里吮吸，用舌头去拨他已经勃起的乳头，在王源往下坐的同时顶胯配合他扩张。  
  
等那东西整根进入后王源停下稍作休息，不多时便再次套弄起王俊凯那根颇为可观的肉棒。王俊凯一双手从他腰后摸去屁股，拢着臀肉揉捏，唇舌吻过他胸口到喉结，感受其下的颤动，躺椅因为他们的动作嘎吱嘎吱响，跟着一下一下地摇，反而让王俊凯的东西操得更深也更没有规律。  
  
这时他们才开始有真正的交流，断断续续地问答，情人的耳边话。  
  
王俊凯问他过得好吗，这些年累不累？他看得见王源身前的伤，身后的有不少他也能摸得到痕迹。他一点一点吻过或新或旧的疤，怀里的人因为他的亲吻而颤抖，像是被他的所作所为带上了顶峰，穴肉也绞紧了他的性器。  
  
王源当然是说不累，反而担心王俊凯一个人在国外。他一边说着担心一边扭着腰，让王俊凯的肉棒在他体内肆意进出，将他的一切都敞开来任他撷取。  
  
原本还有些生疏，没多久便找到了曾经交合的默契，王源的屁股起落间便让王俊凯的龟头蹭过他敏感处向深处捣，没什么顾忌地呻吟，丝毫不在乎这是在完全开放的室外，有鸟有晚风，管家或者王俊凯的父母也随时有可能从外面进到这个小院子来。  
  
如果是以前，王俊凯可能会臊他几句，让他本就服帖的穴肉夹得更紧。只是今天他们久别再见，王俊凯什么也不想多说，只想真真切切地感受二人交合的过程，只想把他搂得更紧，只想了解过去他未曾参与的往事。  
  
年轻的身体当然遭不住有情人的撩拨，不多会儿王源就到了高潮，射过一次的性器耷拉着，浊白的精液都射在王俊凯青灰的长衫上，倒比上面那一丛竹还显眼。  
  
王俊凯还没射。躺椅本就令人放松，他当然没办法带着王源起身，更何况他出国后王源身上肌肉倒长了不少，想必也重了些。  
  
家里小孩总算是按着步子长大，王俊凯有些欣慰。  
  
回国第一场性事罢了，王俊凯不想为难他。只是让他最后又给他含了一次屌，手口并用地伺候了半天，大大方方射了精。  
  
王源吞了一半精液，另一半挂在唇瓣和唇角，被王俊凯拿长衫给擦了——反正已经沾上王源的精液了，再多点也没关系。


End file.
